Father Figure (1)
An episode of Season 3. Emma is mad that people keep mistaking her as Snake's daughter, so she decides to ditch school with Craig and find her real father, Shane McKay. Main Plot Emma is determined to locate her father, Shane McKay, when Spike enters the final days of her pregnancy. When she does ultimately find him, she is not prepared for what she sees. Spike goes into labor when Shane makes a trip to the Nelson household. Subplot Spinner is having a hard time finding the "perfect" gift for Paige . Extended Overview The episode starts with Spike putting Emma and Snake through a home-birth drill. Emma gets quite annoyed and complains as they've been doing drills all summer. The next day at school, Emma's homeroom teacher calls her Emma Simpson, instead of Emma Nelson. Emma then looks through a yearbook along with Ashley and Craig and they spot Emma looking at Shane. Emma doesn't tell them who he is until Craig threatens to ask Mr. Simpson. She reveals he is her father who 'got my mom pregnant then took off;'. she says she only met him once, when she was three and visited them at work. Later at the Simpson-Nelson house, Emma walks in on Snake singing, while painting. She asks him if he changed her name on the rollcall, which he declines. She asks if she can meet Shane and Spike says she can have no contact with him. When Emma leaves, Snake asks Spike when she will tell her the truth and she replies with "piece of cake." At Spike's baby shower, Emma asks Caitlin Ryan what she knows about Shane, which she replies to ask her mom about. Emma continues to ask Caitlin, and Spike, guessing what they're talking about, asks Caitlin if she can open her present. At night Emma searches Shane Andrew McKay on the computer. There are no matches so she types in Dr. Shane McKay instead, and with an answer, writes the address down and goes to school the next day. At school Emma asks Sean if he can go with her to find him. He says he cannot, and Emma says 'Wouldn't want you to get in trouble' before walking off with Sean calling her name after her. Craig agrees to go with her and they ride a bus to the address, to find a completely different person, not the Shane McKay they are looking for. At home, Emma goes onto Snake's list of graduates and finds Shane's name, with an address. They eventually reach the place her father is, and find him in a special home. The nurse doesn't let her visit him, so she visits him without permission. She arrives at his door to find him spinning a plate and turning around in circles. Emma enters the room and says 'I'm looking for Shane McKay' and he replies 'What can I do for you? I'm Shane McKay', leaving Emma shocked. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"Father Figure" ''by George Michael. *The theme song begins with a shot of the front entrance of the school. The camera pans to the right and we see Ellie across the street holding a video camera shooting the school. The name "Stacey Farber" zooms in from the left side of the screen. The camera focuses on her and she turns to the right. The camera now takes the perspective of Ellie's camera. It goes by the front entrance where we see a kid skatingboarding down the railing. It stops at Emma who is at the bottom of the stairs passing out flyers. The name "Miriam McDonald" fades in and she looks into the camera smiling and sticks her tounge out. Her name zooms off to the right and the camera goes to the right and focuses on Jimmy on the basketball court. The name "Aubrey Graham" fades in. Spinner tries blocking Jimmy from scoring but he goes past him and shoots the ball. The camera focuses on Spinner look up as Jimmy scores. The name "Shane Kippel" fades in. He then catches the ball as it bounces to him. His name zooms off to the left. The camera then zooms to the right and focuses in the gym where two cheerleaders throw another cheerleader and catch her. The camera zooms down where we see Hazel. The name "Andrea Lewis" fades in. She's smiling as Paige climbs up on her shoulder and grabs her leg to build a pyramid. The camera then focuses on Manny standing on the other side holding onto Paige's leg. The name "Cassie Steele" fades in. She looks up and smiles. The camera zooms up and focuses on Paige. The name "Lauren Collins" appears. She's holding both arms up and smiling. Her name zooms off to the left. The camera zooms to the right and we see Terri holding a lacrosse stick standing by the Degrassi mural with the lacrosse team. The name "Christina Schmidt" fades in. She smiles and looks to her right as J.T. runs in from the left. He stops and smiles as a boy behind him puts on his mascot head for him. During this the name "Ryan Cooley" appears. It then zooms down. The camera zooms to the right and focuses on a computer screen in the music room that has lines going up and down from music notes being played. The camera zooms up and focuses on Ashley playing the keyboard. The name "Melissa McIntyre" fades in. Ashley looks to her right and smiles. The camera zooms to the right to show Craig sitting next to her playing his guitar. The name "Jake Epstein" fades in. It then zooms off to the left. The camera zooms to the right showing Toby and Liberty in the science lab. The name "Jake Goldsbie" fades in on the upper left as Toby pours a substance from a tube into a bigger tube. This causes smoke to shoot out from the tube. Toby steps back surprised but Liberty smiles with amazement. The name "Sarah Barrable- Tishauer" fades in on the lower right before Jake's name zooms off to the left. Sarah's name then zooms down. The camera zooms to the right. We see Spike sitting next Snake at a picnic table. The name "Amanda Stepto" fades in on the lower left below Spike and then the name "Stefan Brogren" fades in on the upper right below Snake. Snake has his arm around Spike and kisses her forehead while she smiles. Their names then fade out in the same order they faded in. The camera zooms to the right and we see Joey and Caitlin sitting across from them. The name "Pat Mastroianni" fades in on the upper left below Joey. Then the name "Stacie Mistysyn" fades in on the lower right below Caitlin. They both look at each other and smile. Pat's name zooms off to the left and then Stacie's name zooms as well. The camera zooms to the right where we see some kids spray painting on the bus station outside of the school. It zooms back and shows Sean smiling as he shakes a can of spray paint. The name "Daniel Clark" zooms up. He then turns to his left and looks surprised. His name zooms off to the left and the camera zooms to the right where we see Mr. Raditch looking at Sean with his arms folded. The name "Dan Woods" fades in. He then sees the camera and looks surprised. His name zooms off to the left. He puts his hand over the lense as it zooms to the right. We are no longer seeing things from Ellie's perspective as the camera shows Marco standing in the hallway with Ellie, with her back to the camera, standing infront of him with her camera. The name "Adamo Ruggiero" fades in. She points to him as he takes his sunglasses off. His name fades out. He then pops the collar of his jacket and turns around. The camera zooms into his back where we see the "Degrassi: The Next Generation" logo pop out. *The theme song has all new scenes for season three. In addition, Stacey Farber, Andrea Lewis, Amanda Stepto, Stacie Mistysn, and Adamo Ruggiero have all been added to the opening. The background music has also changed again. The lyrics in this season also only include the part of the song "mmmm" in a few episodes. Gallery ImagesCAHFK22Z.jpg Kjbj.png Wergtwre.png Link Watch Father Figure (1) and (2) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season Premiere Category:Family Issues Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Coping Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation